


Heard Each Sound

by heondreds



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Facials, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, mild panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22551148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heondreds/pseuds/heondreds
Summary: Taehyun has a plug in, and is doing a very poor job of concealing it. Soobin is at his limit.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 18
Kudos: 180





	Heard Each Sound

**Author's Note:**

> sigh back with another short smüt. one day i'll write something actually worth reading
> 
> this is like all my other fics mashed together but with added dirty talk  
> and a light panic attack at the end so watch out
> 
> (i looked up taehyun to see if he was still underage before i posted - hahahaha just snuck in there huh)

It’s obvious, it’s so obvious what’s going on.

Soobin’s heart is in his throat the entire day, sneaking glances over at Taehyun even though he knows that makes it more noticeable.

Taehyun isn’t any more subtle. Face flushed, sweating, stammering, looking away sharply whenever he catches Soobin’s gaze, breath hitching. He winces when he sits down in the car, takes a deep breath before he stands up again.

He looks good like this, Soobin thinks.

Yeonjun knows - or if he doesn’t know, he suspects something. Soobin would be dumb to think he could hide anything from their oldest hyung. Yeonjun teases Taehyun, grabs his hand to make him walk a little faster down the hall. He was sitting behind Taehyun in the car, heard the soft whimper when they ran over a pothole. A few calculated glances between them, then Yeonjun had smirked at Soobin in the rearview mirror. Yeonjun knows.

Now they’re in the waiting room, hanging around all day before they’re called on stage. Taehyun has been reluctant to sit down, had ignored Yeonjun’s biting laugh that he couldn’t just stand around for four hours, but doesn’t have the strength to resist Yeonjun grabbing his arm and forcing him down. The younger’s harsh whining gasp as his ass collides with the cushion has Soobin’s fingers twitching, clenching into the fabric of his pants, gaze tipped to the ceiling like that alone will stop the blood rushing south.

It’s _so_ obvious.

Yeonjun’s quick to drown the noise out with another laugh, slapping Taehyun on the back so he has something normal to whine about. But the damage is done. What was bearable before, for both of them, has somehow peaked, about to spill over, and Soobin doesn’t know how much longer he’s going to last.

Taehyun isn’t faring any better. He’s breathing hard, sweat beading on his temples, eyes flicking around the room - he wants to look at Soobin, needs to see how he’s affecting his hyung, but that would be too much. The spark that lights the fuse. Soobin knows that’s what Taehyun is thinking. He’s thinking the same thing.

Except Soobin has given up on not staring. It’s impossible, not when the younger is just over there, gasping and shaking and pretending like no one else has noticed. He’s focused on Taehyun, how could he not be, watching the expressions flit across his face as every little move shifts the plug inside him, presses it in deeper, hits a different spot.

It’s bad. People are starting to catch on. Kai is resolutely buried in his phone, tips of his ears turning red. Beomgyu is keeping a wary distance, side-eyeing the both of them, whispering something to Yeonjun. Their manager breaks the silence, asks Taehyun if he’s okay, lays a hand on his shoulder.

Taehyun says he’s fine, just nervous about the performance. No one believes him, but no one presses.

Only ten minutes later, Taehyun has a pillow on his lap, meant to disguise but all it does is draw attention. Two minutes after that, he’s bucking his hips up into it, minutely, helplessly - he probably thinks he’s being sly about it, that no one would notice, but he isn’t, _it_ isn’t.

It’s so, _so_ obvious, and Soobin can’t take it anymore.

He anticipates but ignores Taehyun’s squeak as he yanks the younger to his feet, pillow falling gracelessly and conspicuously to the floor, and Soobin doesn’t spare a glance at the other members, the staff, their manager as he drags Taehyun out the room and into the hall and into the bathroom, into the nearest stall, and he’s slamming their lips together before he evens locks the door.

“You’ve been so good, _so good_ , Taehyunnie. I can’t believe you did that,” Soobin pants into his mouth. “I can’t believe you let me do that to you.”

Taehyun moans, loops his arms around Soobin’s neck as the leader’s hands move lower, grab onto his hips. “I’d let you do anything,” Taehyun replies, just as breathless as Soobin hoped he would be.

Soobin’s hands slide around to Taehyun’s ass. He can feel the plug through Taehyun’s clothes, could probably see it if he looked, if he wanted to separate from the younger for long enough to see. He pulls Taehyun flush against him instead, bites hard into his bottom lip.

“You went out there, you let everyone see you like this,” he says, swallowing Taehyun’s needy whine. “Do you have any idea how you look right now? You look wrecked, Taehyunnie, so desperate, so pretty. Yeonjun-hyung, the stylists, manager-nim, they all heard your pretty noises, saw your pretty face as you clenched around your plug. What were you thinking about? Were you imagining it was me? Out there, where everyone could see?” Here, Soobin presses against the plug, nudges it in further. “They all knew what was going on, what you had inside you.” Taehyun’s hips buck against his, helpless and keening.

“Imagine you on stage like this,” Soobin continues, heart pounding, manhandling Taehyun back to lean against the side of the stall. He sticks his thigh between Taehyun’s legs, gives the younger something to rut into as he drags his mouth along Taehyun’s jaw, down his neck, words buzzing against his skin. “Everyone looking at you, all our fans out there, seeing you like this. _Everyone_ would know. They’d know what a little slut you are, how you’re so desperate to be filled up, how you _begged_ for something in your hole, how you _needed_ it. And they’d know who did this to you, too. They’d know you were so desperate for my cock that you’d keep yourself stretched and ready so I can just slip straight in, whenever I want. Imagine the pictures they’d take, paste all over the internet - you, up on the stage, needy and strung out and begging to be filled. Everyone would know how bad you wanted it.”

Taehyun can barely get a word out, can barely get a breath in. “Yeah,” he gasps, head thrown back, grinding hard against Soobin’s thigh. “ _Yeah_.”

Soobin spares a hand to slip between them and undo Taehyun’s pants, quickly working in and around and settling on the plug, hot against his fingers. The haze clears, just a little.

“But you can’t perform like this,” he says, gripping the plug’s base. “You can barely walk.”

“I would,” Taehyun says, eyes glazed but honest, too sincere. “I’d try, for you.”

Soobin’s heart skips a beat, thuds so hard he’s sure Taehyun must have heard it.

“I know you would, baby,” he says, nuzzling into the spot under Taehyun’s ear that makes him shudder. “But you don’t have to, not today. Let me help.”

Taehyun is ready for him, Soobin knows. Fully prepped, and so eager for it. He thinks about the delicious heat around his cock, what he could so easily have, but he has to be practical. They’re both too keyed up; Soobin knows they won’t last long.

So he instead he twists the plug inside Taehyun, pumps it gently a few times, wraps a hand around the younger’s dick, and Taehyun is panting hot against his neck, whining high and soft as he comes a few moments later, staining a wet patch on the front of his pants.

If the others out there somehow didn’t know, they definitely would now.

He slumps against Soobin, overwhelmed, legs weak. Soobin supports the younger as he sinks to his knees, tips forward to mouth at Soobin’s cock through his pants, licks at the fabric and Soobin’s hard, so hard, thinking about going back and facing the rest of his group, their manager, when they’re both looking so fucked out and probably reeking of cum, and he doesn’t give Taehyun time to react before he’s undoing his pants, hand around his own dick and with a few quick dirty pumps coming thick onto Taehyun’s face, across his cheeks, into his waiting mouth.

When Soobin has caught his breath, he grabs Taehyun under the arms and hoists him to his feet. Taehyun is grinning as he’s yanked up, falling easily against Soobin, wrapping him in a tight hug. Soobin can feel the younger’s wet patch pressing against his thigh, and he’s sure Taehyun just smeared cum onto his collar but of course he hugs back. He sends up a quick grateful prayer that they’re not in their stage clothes yet.

“Thank you, hyung,” Taehyun sighs into his ear.

Soobin huffs, pulling back so he can look Taehyun in the eye. “No, thank _you_ , Taehyunnie. You’re amazing.”

Taehyun winks, then grimaces as he stands back fully, shifts his weight with a wince. “You were right though; I can barely walk.”

There’s little fanfare as they shuffle around so Soobin can pull the plug out for him, as gently as possible, then wraps it in toilet paper and sticks it in his pocket, already plotting how he’s going to get it stashed away in his bag without anyone noticing. Suddenly his heart is back to pounding. He’s not sure it’s possible.

Taehyun must hear his brain whirring, the panic rising in his throat, because then Taehyun’s pressing his lips to Soobin’s, stroking a hand through his hair. He’s always been good at reading the older.

“Don’t worry about that,” he says, taking Soobin’s shaking hand and leading him out of the stall. He pulls a face at the state of them both in the mirror, then wets a paper towel and starts cleaning them up the best he can. Soobin feels disconnected, somehow, thinks it should be him taking care of them here, it should be him wiping the cum off of Taehyun’s cheeks. He shouldn’t have to clean up a mess that Soobin made, and Taehyun’s dabbing a towel at Soobin’s collar and he hasn’t complained, he’s clearly fine with the task but Soobin’s finding it harder to breath, can’t move his body to stop the younger, can’t take the control that he feels he should.

“Hey, look at me,” Taehyun says, and Soobin lifts his gaze, sees confidence, honesty, a serenity that isn’t only from his recent orgasm. Taehyun smiles, soft and genuine, finishes cleaning up Soobin’s shirt. “It’s going to be fine. Trust me.”

And in this moment, it’s as simple as that. Taehyun grabs Soobin’s hand, turns them to face the mirror above the sink, side-by-side. They look a little ruffled, still flushed, rosy-cheeked, but there’s a glow about them. They look happy.

Taehyun looks happy, and Soobin supposes that’s all there is to it.

“Anyway, there’s no use trying to hide it,” Taehyun shrugs, flashing a grin at the older. “It was obvious anyway.”

**Author's Note:**

> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/heondreds) ⋆｡ﾟ.*･☆━⊂(◕-◕´∩) always open
> 
> (also y'all heard horizon by ateez, i've had it on repeat, jesus)


End file.
